Gyakkō no Flügel ~Jade March Ver.~
To see the original version of the song, please go here |katakana = 逆光のフリューゲル〜ジェイドマーチver。〜 |romaji = Gyakkō no furyūgeru 〜 jeidomāchi ver.~|image = NoImageAvailable.png|imgsize = 300px|artist = Ariyasu Momoka Iida Riho|length = 5:10}} '|逆光のフリューゲル〜ジェイドマーチver.~,|Backlit Wings ~Jade March ver.~}} is a duet sung by Hanaboshi Yayoi and Midorigawa Jade, the song being a cover of Zwei Wing's ''song, ''Gyakkō no Flügel ''with Yayoi singing Tsubasa's lines and Jade singing Kanade's lines. The song appears on "Jade March"'s [[Senki Zesshou Symphogear RS (Season 2) Character Album: Jade March|''character album]] and makes an insert song appearance in episode 5 of season 2. Tracklist * 01: NEVER・END Yūjō * 02: Gyakkō no Flügel ~Jade March Ver.~ * 03: NEVER・END Yūjō (Off Vocal) * 04: Gyakkō no Flügel ~Jade March Ver.~ (TV Size) Lyrics * Colour Code: Hanaboshi Yayoi Midorigawa Jade |-|Romaji = Mita koto nai sekai no hate e... Yes, just believe kamisama mo shiranai hikari de rekishi wo tsukurou Issho ni tobanai ka? Just feeling namida de nureta hane omokute habatakenai hi wa Wish Futari de nara tsubasa ni nareru Singing heart wasurenai wasurenai Mita koto nai ashita no saki e Yes, just believe sen'nen go no kyō mo umare kawatte utaitai Zettai hanasanai Just feeling unmei nante nai monogatari wa jibun ni aru Jump Yūki koso ga kagayaku ndayo Singing star Mita koto nai sekai no hate e... Yes, just believe kamisama mo shiranai hikari de rekishi wo tsukurou Issho ni tobanai ka? Just feeling namida de nureta hane omokute habatakenai hi wa Wish Futari de nara tsubasa ni nareru Singing heart Motto takaku taiyō yori mo takaku |-|Kanji = 「聞こえますか…?」激情奏でるムジーク 天に解き放て! 「聴こえますか…?」イノチ始まる脈動 愛を突き上げて 遥か彼方 星が音楽となった…彼の日 風が髪をさらう瞬間 君と僕はコドウを詩(うた)にした そして夢は開くよ 見た事ない世界の果てへ… Yes, just believe 神様も知らない ヒカリで歴史を創ろう 逆光のシャワー 未来照らす 一緒に飛ばないか? Just feeling 涙で濡れたハネ 重くて羽撃けない日は Wish その右手に添えよう 僕のチカラも 二人でなら 翼になれる Singing heart いつの日にか解る時が来るから ずっと …忘れない その時には心のあるがままに 笑顔 …忘れない きっと 僕と君は 一羽の鳥のように 遠い過去も 手と手繋ぎ 大空を強く翔けていたんだ そして生きる 今を 見た事ない明日の先へ Yes, just believe 1000年後の今日も 生まれ変わって歌いたい 暖かいよ この温もり 絶対離さない Just feeling 運命なんてない 物語は自分にある Jump 逃げ出したくなったら 宇宙を見上げよう 勇気こそが輝くんだよ Singing star 遥か彼方 星が音楽となった…彼の日 たぶん僕は君と出会い 神話の一つのように紡いだ 何も怖くないよ 見た事ない世界の果てへ… Yes, just believe 神様も知らない ヒカリで歴史を創ろう 逆光のシャワー 未来照らす 一緒に飛ばないか? Just feeling 涙で濡れたハネ 重くて羽撃けない日は Wish 旋律は溶け合って　シンフォニーへと 二人でなら 翼になれる Singing heart もっと高く 太陽よりも高く |-|English = "Can you hear it...?" The dramatic music playing. Let it sound out toward the sky! Can you hear it...?" The pulsing heartbeat when a life starts. Thrust your love into the air That day, in the distance, when the stars became music The season when hair sways in the wind, let's you and I make our heartbeats into a song. With that, our dreams opened Into a brand new world... Yes, just believe. Let's make history with a light the likes even God hasn't seen. A future flooded with light Won't you fly there with us? Wings stained with tears of just feeling When it feels like you can't flap those wings anymore, make a wish I'll hold that hand and add my strength to yours When we're together, our singing hearts become wings. The day when I understand will come, so I will never... Forget. And at that time, I will not forget The way my heart was... When you smiled. You and I can definitely, as one bird, Holding hands like long ago, Make a great leap across the big blue sky So that's what I'm living for Toward the light of a brand new day Yes, just believe, a thousand years later or today, even if I'm reborn or change, I'll still want to sing This warmth is so gentle And I'll never let it go. Just feeling. There's no such thing as fate. This is my story, so I jump. If you feel that you want to run away, just look at the stars. Courage definitely shines bright, a singing star That day, in the distance, when the stars became music When I met you, it probably was already woven into legend I'm not afraid of anything. Let's go to a brand new world... Yes, just believe. Let's make history with a light the likes even God hasn't seen. A future flooded with light Won't you fly there with us? Wings stained with tears of just feeling When it feels like you can't flap those wings anymore, make a wish Melodies fuse and become a symphony When we're together, our singing hearts become wings. Let's go higher, even higher than the Sun. Trivia Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear RS (Season 2) Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear RS (Season 2) Music